heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Grayson/sheet
Skills Acrobatics: Expert: Dick is one of the finest acrobats in the history of the world. He has a natural talent that was nourished by his parents' education, and further enhanced by his experiences as Robin and Nightwing. Wit: High: Dick sometimes does not know when to shut up. He also can have some quick remarks when humor is needed. Schmoozing: Expert: Dick can be a shameless flirt with ladies and is extremely popular with them due to his looks and charm. Marksmanship: High ''': With nearly superhuman hand-eye coordination and reflexes, Dick is able to hit his mark with almost any weapon, be it thrown or shot. He can even handle a gun, though he does not practice with them any more than he has had to. '''Multilingual: Fluent in English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Japanese, Farsi, Arabic, Cantonese, Mandarin, Swahili, ASL, Italian, and Portuguese. Vague familiarity with Tamaran. Parkour: Expert: Dick is a natural acrobat, this, combined with his training, has allowed him to take to parkour like a duck to water. It has a natural synergy with his other abilities. Driving: Expert: Lightning reflexes and years of driving, including training in high speed chases with Batman and with the police department have turned Dick into a top-tier driver. Stealth: Expert: Ever since he started training under Batman, Dick has learned how to not been seen when he does not wish to be. This was enhanced when he went out on his own, forcing him to perfect the craft. Tactician/Leadership: High-Expert: While Dick is not the smartest of the Titans, he is their leader because he knows what he is doing. Dick is at home on the battlefield, being able to adjust naturally to making those split-second changes that snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Hacking: High: Dick has picked up his fair share of skills over the years, and being friends with Oracle and Tim have only helped enhance his ability to handle computers and break into places where he probably should not be. He has access to all police forces in Bludhaven, as well as other emergency services' electronic databases. Martial Arts: Expert (Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Eskrima, Judo, etc.):Batman taught his first apprentice everything he knew about unarmed combat, and Dick was able to pick it up with ease, rivaling his mentor in skill, favoring speed over Batman's strength. Weapons: Expert with swords, shurikan-style weapons, eskrima sticks, and quarterstaves.:Batman taught his first apprentice everything he knew about armed combat, and Dick was able to pick it up with ease, rivaling his mentor in skill, favoring speed over Batman's strength. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Agility: Years of training as an acrobat, combined with his training with Batman and his own natural skill has put Dick beyond 99% of what most humans would be capable of without serums, machinery, or steroids. Peak Conditioning (Strength, Endurance, Speed, etc.): Training with Batman, plus some of his own natural ability, has made Dick into an almost ideal human in terms of fitness. Specials Extraordinary Appearance: Dick is a good looking guy. A showman at heart he has embraced this and is not above using it to his advantage, though from time to time it can go to his head. Family Matters: Dick has possibly spent more time with superheroes and villains than he has with 'civilians'. The Bat family /is/ his family, he is a founder of the Titans, and has worked alongside Justice League for the bulk of it's existence. Intelligence: People may not know it, and at times he does not act like it, but Dick is really smart. He picks up on things very quickly and can solve puzzles with ease. He has put to bed several cold cases with minimal information and with a lot of information can see through the intricate webs of deception put in place by a perpetrator. Iron Will: If Kyle Rayner, or any other Green Lantern nearby, ever goes down, Dick might be a candidate for the ring. He is able to shrug off Scarecrow's fear toxin. His lack of attachment to the past allows him to push on. Raw Talent (Agility): There is a reason people say Dick is a natural acrobat. He is on an almost superhuman level with his ability to navigate the trapeze or other complex aerial maneuvers. In combat he is hard to hit and quick to take advantage of very brief windows of weakness. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Nightwing Suit: Dick designed his own suit by first doing away with the cape. He also continued using a domino mask and a similar belt, though lacking the sheer number of pockets that his old utility belt had. The current suit is black with a blue set of 'wings' across his chest. It is a Kevlar and Nomex blend, being fire resistant and able to handle small-arms fire. The mask is capable of switching to infrared vision or night vision as needed. The suit allows for a multitude of weapons to be stored on it, especially wingdings and eskrima sticks. Vehicles: Dick has designed his own vehicles. The first is the Wingcycle, very similar to the Batcycle but with a sidecar and a few other minor alterations. The second is a customized car that has been adjusted to be transformed into whatever four or two-door car is needed for a situation within reason: police car, taxi, etc. While it may not have the speed of the Batmobile, it at least is able to be a bit more stealthy and possesses ample speed for its purposes. Money: Dick's parents left behind a sizable chunk of money from their savings and insurance. This has been carefully managed in a trust and has produced a respectable income, which is supplemented by checks from Wayne Enterprises as a security consultant and as a consultant for the Bludhaven Police Department as a private investigator. Titans: Dick is the leader of the Titans, this gives him access to their resources and technology, including a room in Titan Tower and able to override most of the computer activities in the building. Bat Family Arsenal: The heart of the Bat Family arsenal, the standard utility belt contains a micro crime kit; built in radio with an earpiece/mic that can be fitted in the ear; smoke, flashbang and tear gas pellets, wingdings; a grapple gun and bat rope. Flaws and Drawbacks Only Human: Despite his training, Dick is merely a man. He is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weak to poison and disease, and easily injured. Rogues Gallery: Dick has made a lot of enemies by working as Robin and Nightwing, with enemies spanning the entire Gotham-Bludhaven metropolitan area, and even some international villains when he has worked with the Titans and Justice League. Secret Identity: Dick's identity as Nightwing is restricted to only a handful of people, with only one non-superhero related figure knowing his identity, Captain Amy Rohrbach. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Bruce took Dick in as his ward at the most vulnerable point in Dick's life. He provided Dick with the guidance and resources needed for Dick to become what he needed to become. While the two have had their moments of disagreement and giving each other the silent treatment, he sincerely respects his former mentor. Damian Wayne: Damian has been assigned to Dick to be trained in the ways of the Bat. He is not sure if this is an opportunity to grow for himself or a punishment. The jury is still out. In all sincerity, Dick likes the little guy, even for his faults. He is disciplined when he absolutely needs to be, and at times even means well. He even got into a team that did not include a relative, things are looking up. Carrie Kelley: Dick was involved in testing Carrie to see if she would be suitable for training. His report came back positive and he has not regretted supporting bringing her into the Bat Family. Timothy Drake: Tim currently is using the Robin mantle. Tim has certainly shown competency in the position and has been admitted to the Titans. He is an asset to both teams. Alfred Pennyworth: Alfred is the best butler to have ever existed. He is also an amazing asset to the Bat Family and Dick looks up to him as a great person and tries to listen to his advice. Koriand'r: Kory and Dick have been close friends ever since she joined the Titans. Garth: Garth, along with Dick, Wally, and Donna founded the Titans. They have remained close friends since. Wallace West: Wally, along with Dick, Garth, and Donna founded the Titans. They have remained close friends since. Barbara Gordon: Babs and Dick have been close since she started working with the Bat Family. The two were very close and eventually began dating. They drifted apart when Dick left Gotham, but the two resumed their friendship after his return. Rachel Roth: The two have worked together on the Titans for a fair amount of time. She has proven useful to the team and Dick seems to get along with her. Garfield Logan: Dick and Garfield get along pretty well. Garfield leads the junior Titan squad and thus has to work with Dick on a regular basis to ensure that the entire Titan team is functioning properly in the field. Jason Todd: Jason took up the Robin mantle after Dick left to do his own thing and become Nightwing. This period in time was when Dick was most distant from the Bat Family and so they never got to become great friends. Dick is not one to dwell on the past, he still has not forgiven the Joker for killing a member of the Bat Family, Dick's family. Amy Rohrbach: Captain Amy Rohrbach was Dick's supervising officer while Dick was working for the Bludhaven Police Department. She figured out that Officer Richard Grayson was also the wanted vigilante Nightwing. After the ultimatum of badge or mask, Dick chose the mask and she has kept his secret, even bringing him on as a consultant from time to time. Characters with Rels Set Tamara Fox: So, Tamara knew Dick a bit around the mansion as a kid. There was a bit of drifting apart when Dick started being really focused on some kind of work, and she's always had a bit of a crush on him. Working at Wayne Enterprises sometimes the way that she does she meets him occasionally, and he seems to take an interest in her when she shows up. She's still got that crush, but as she's grown into a young lady she's taken more of an interest in how he looks when he's walking away. Damian Wayne: Of the men in the Bat Family Damian likes Dick best. Dick weathers Damian's snark well and treats him like a younger brother, which Damian would never admit to liking. He also takes him seriously when in the field and has proven a skilled opponent and a good superhero, which is why Damian allows him to continue on as his mentor. Koriand'r: Koriand'r is friends with Richard Grayson. The two get along relatively well, if only by the fact Koriand'r is very laid back and gorgeous. Rachel Roth: Dick was one of the first people that believed Raven and offered to help with taking on her father Trigon. This garners respect from Raven, as much as she allows herself to show for anyone. She will readily listen to Dick and not question his leadership...for the most part. Carrie Kelley: Nightwing was tapped by Batman to give Carrie Kelley her first official 'test run' as a Robin to get his input on if she was suitable material for the role. They have known each other since. Over time she developed a childhood crush on Dick which never went anywhere. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets